Chichawatni/Families
:This page is for listing families connected with Chichawatni. Please give each family a normal heading. :See also Chichawatni:People. AWAN fAMILY malik awan family is also very famous family basically they r from jehlum but when countries divided then Britians alot them 575 acres they were called here zaildaar MALIK HAJI ASALM,MAILIK GHULAM SARWAR ADVOCATE and MALIK JAHAN ZAIB SARWAR these people are also very famous in this area of chichawatni and there village is 8/11.L THANKS ....... SALAM i also from AWAN family and basically from jehlum (pind dadan khan) and same story above we are settelled in chichawatni 107/12.L MALIK MUHAMMAD MUDDASSAR,,SAEED ZAFAR AWAN...... THNX PhotoFunia-2f582b.jpg|MUDDASAR MALIK PhotoFunia-4b880b.jpg|MUDDASSAR MALIK Bajwa family BAJWA family moved from the Division of Gujranwala Punjab Pakistan. They were offered land by Govt of Pakistan.which was not totally established and they accepted the offer. Now this bajwa family has extended and they have made their name among the top ones. Here is a list of famous personalities of chichawatn: *(late) ch siaed ahmaad Bajwa *ch Riasaat ali bajwa(sab inspecter railway police) *CH LIAQAT ALI BAJWA *ch FAISAL SHAHZAD BAJWA (PIA OFFESIR) *CH YASIR SHAHZAD BAJWA *CH AADIL SHAHZAD BAJWA *CH IMRAN ALI BAJWA *ch Gulaam rasool bajwa *(late)ch nawaz ahmad bajwa *ch imtiaz ahmad bajwa *ch arshaad ahmad bajwa *ch ishaq ahmaad bajwa *ch Riaz ahmad bajwa *ch Anaitullah bajwa *ch Munir ali bajwa (PIA OFFISIR) *ch Asim munir bajwa *ch Rashid munir bajwa *ch Saqib munir bajwa *(late) ch gulam nabi bajwa *ch Miaan khan bajwa (member un co 68) *CH KARAMAT ALI BAJWA *ch irfan ali bajwa *ch Rizwan ali bajwa *(late) ch Aniatullah bajwa member *ch ATTAULLAH BAJWA (ADOVOCATE) *ch snaullah bajwa *(late)ch khushi muhamad bajwa *ch ijaaz ahmad bajwa *CH BABAR IJAZ bajwa *ch yasir zeshan bajwa *(late)ch ferooz ahmar bajwa *ch MUBashir bajwa *ch Riaz ahmad bajwa *(late) ch Nazir ahmad bajwa (inspecter) *ch ASIF NAZIR BAJWA (UK) *CH NASIR IQBAL bajwa *(late)ch Baseer ahmad bajwa *(late) ch Arshad mhmood bajwa (UK) *ch Mazhar bajwa *CH ihsanullah bajwa (PIA offesir) *ch imanullah bajwa (PIA offesir). Chaudhary family of 39/12-L Chaudhary Family of 39/12-L, By caste they are Arian and a keen player of local, provincial and national level politics. The forefather of the family Ch. Ali Bakhsh migrated from Jalandher in 1914. He had eight sons named Ch. Ghulam Muhammad (late), Ch.Umer Din (late), Ch. Muhammad Ibrahim (late), Ch. Muhammad Ismail (late), Ch. Muhammad Abdulah, Ch. Muhammad Yousaf, Ch. Yaqoob Ali and Ch. Fazal Muhammad. Basically they are Landlords but Business is one of the trade mark of this family and the family has made its name in Textile industry, Flour Mills, Gas Stations and Real Estate. They have also become the major player in politics now. A decade ago they were being considered the important ally of Rai Family but due to some differences with them, Chaudhry family separated their ways and joined PPPP. Now they are believed one of the biggest opponents of Rai family. Ch. Zahid Iqbal became MNA at the platform of PPPP in General Elections, 2008 by defeating Rai Aziz ullah. Earlier, his first cousin Ch. Tariq Aziz became NAZIM by defeating Rai Group in Local bodies Elections, 2004.there working is growing day by day . Chaudhary Family also start a welfare program "Al-Nisa welfare society" for womens of chak no 39/12-L and the guardian of this program is our beloved Ch. Zahid Iqbal Member of National Assembly and many other from the chaudhary family are doing their level best for this organization and the main workers of this organization are:Ch.Asif Nazeer(UK), Ch Haji Nasir Javed (KSA), Ch. Sabir Rehman Shakir, Ch.Abdul Shakoor Asif, Ch.Tariq Aziz(Nazim), Ch.Abdul Razzaq Advocate, Ch.Zubair Bashir Faroz puri, Ch.Mohammad Akram Advocate, Ch.Asif Ramay, Ch.Rehan Yousaf numberdar, Ch.Haji Mohammad Aslam Counciler, Ch.Afzal Bhaara, Ch.Hafiz Manzoor Ahmad. Chaudhary Family also produce a legendary crickter Ch.Mahmood Ahmad (BABA MITHOO) in the history of chak no 39/12-L and also in chichawatni and he is the cousin of MNA CH.ZAhid Iqbal. Cheema Family The Cheema family is one of the Famous and influential families of Sahiwal. Cheema family moved from the Division of Gujranwala Punjab Pakistan. They were offered by Govt of Pakistan land, which was not totally established, and they accepted the offer. In the Ch.Nabi Baksh Cheema '''Dera Cheema and Roshan Ali Cheema 41-12/L And Haider Bajwa 41-12/L. ch. muhammad ashfaq cheema 42 .12 .l Now this Cheema family has extended and they have made their name among the top ones. Cheema of ismailpur(42 .12 /L) are known as there services for general Personalities area 'b''Shehzad Saeed Cheema MPA son of Late Dr.Saeed Akhtar Cheema, 'Aftab Irshad Cheema 42/12-L Iftikhar Bashir Cheema Dera Cheema 40/12-L, Sajjad Ahmed Cheema Block 16 ,Shafqat Cheema 42/12-L, and Retired Genrel Ikram Cheema Of 42/12-L. Late Ch.Bashir Ahmed Cheema , Late Nazir Ahmed Cheema, Late Naseer Ahmed Cheema Ex.MPA,Late Maqbool Ahmed Cheema,Shahid Cheema Dera Cheema 40/12-L. Indeed Shahid Maqbool Cheema could have been in politics and could have been famous like his father Maqbool Cheema and brother Iftikhar Bashir Cheema who has also given up the politics but still a very important figure of the local politics. Maqbool Ahmed Cheema was among the best farmers of the country and had won countless awards on the Horse and Cattle Show several times.and other famous person was Late Alhaj Mohd Sadiq Cheema (354j.b Qadirabad) cheema family in most papular family in chichawatni neher walay from 42- 12 ,l Dogar *Dogar Family like in chichawatni and arounds but most popular &social worker sardar faliksher dogar Gujjar *GUJJAR FAIMLY OF CHICHAWATNI WHICH IS BEING HEADED BY CH SAEED GUJJAR MNA+ Jutt *Jutt Family *'Abdul Majeed' *'Shamshad Rasool' Kathia family The Kathia Family is one of the famous and landlord family of Sahiwal. Kathia's came from kathiawar and settle here near Harrapa.Late Mehr Noor Samand Kathia was one of the famous and influential landlord and ruler in the british period.Mehr Khan Mohammad kathia won election against congress and defeated Fateh sher Langrial.Late Mr. Khan Mohammed kathia was elected as M.L.A (member lagislative assembly) in 1945-46 elections.He was honourary magistrate too.Late Mehr Naseer Bakhsh kathia( Naseer Kot) was another landlord of kathia tribe.Personalities are Ghulam Farid kathia, Shaukat Hussain kathia, Husnain Nawaz Kathia,Ghulam Mustafa kathia.Haji Riaz Hussain Kathia '''Has been Elected M.P.A in 1993-96 and was advisor to chief minister.= Marhatta Another family living in chak called Marhatta Faimily but they are also Arain by cast. They are known as a religious family. Leaders of this family are Ch Muhammad Hasan Marhatta, Ch Ismat ullah Marhata,Ch Sardar Marhata,Ch Mukhtaar Marhata,Ch Ramzan Marhata,Ch Asmat Farooq Marhata,Ch Akmal Marhata,Ch adnan Marhata,Ch Ali Marhata, Ch Amjad Ali Marhatta, Ch Arshad Ali Marhatta,Ch Usman Ali Marhatta, Ch Noman Ali Marhatta.Main Compitators in local politics was '''Ch Muhammad Ashraf Chairman(late). He became Chairman union council and markazi council various times.Ch Muhammad Ashraf's death an irreparable loss of this village. Mughal family *Mughal Family are Holding major housing and building material business in chichawatni ie AbdulHameed mughal 109/12-L, Mirza Maqbool and mughal marble etc. *Mirza Muhammad Qaisar Sadiq,,Mirza Muhammad Kashif Sadiq (AL-WAHAB NEWTORKS) Rai family Rai family moved to Chichawatni from Talwandi Punjab Indian to Chichwatni after the separation of India and Pakistan. This family was farmers and well respected in India when they moved back they were given a lot of agriculture land in Chichwatni. And till now still they have more agricultural land in chichawatni than anyone. They have been the member of Parliament of pakistan and also Provincial assembly. In chichwatni the famous rai names are Late Rai Ali Nawaz. Late Rai Ahmad Nawaz , Rai Hassan Nawaz and Rai Muhammad Murtaza Iqbal. Rai Hassan Nawaz is currently DISTRICT NAZIM of Sahiwal and a keen player of Politics in Sahiwal. Rajput Rana Rana M Hanif Khan was the Ex Finance minister of Pakistan in the PPP's establishment of 1970. He was elected MNA twice from Chichawatni.Now D'r. Rana Naeem Ur' Rehman his nephew is an active political figure of chichawatni under the same flag of PPP. This proves this families commitment to PPP and Benazir Bhutto. *Rajput Family of Chichawatni: *DR. Rana Naeem UR Rehman. (Pakistan peoples party) *Rana Saleem UR Rehman *Rana Jamshid Ahmad *Rana Muhammad Alam Khan( late) *Rana Javed Alam Khan(Fresco Restaurant) *Rana Ali Javed Khan (Fresco) *Rana Hasan Javed Khan(Fresco) *Rana Hasanain Javed Khan(Fresco) *Rana Zafarullah Khan *Rana Farrukh Jamshid (PPP) *Rana Khurram Jamshid (PPP) *Rana Rehan Zaffar(pakistan peoples party) *''Rana Waseem Abbas Old Chichawatni Mob # 0346-7810705 '' *''Rana Zahid Abbas Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Ali Raza Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Gohar Abbas Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Alamdar Old Chichawatni'' *''Rana Sherjeil Haider Old Chichawatni'' *''Dr. Shafqat Sharif'' Sharply growing Rehmani families * Haji Ali shair Rehmani * Haji Mukhtar Rehmani * Haji Ashiq Ali Rehmani * Haji Iqbal Hassan Rehmani * Haji Khushi Muhammad Rehmani * Muhammad Aslam Rehmani * Muhammad Shafi Rehmani * Muhammad Akram Rehmani * Haji Lashkar Rehmani * Muhammad Ashrif Rehmani * Shahzad Rehmani * Shahid Rehmani * Fiaz Iqbal Rehmani * Haji Sohail Rehmani * Muhammad Asif Rehmani * Muhammad Imran Rehmani Syed *Syed Mir Raza ud din ahmad Nazim u.c 68 Syed Mir Rameez Ahmed Tehsil President pakistan tehreek-e-insaf chichawatni Syed Family (Syed Awais Ali Gillani Mob 0333-6895037, Principal Soft Biz College of commerce & Computer Sciences Hayat abad colony chichawatni *(Late) Syed Sardar Bahadur Abdul-ul-Rahman Dr.(Lt.Col.)(Iraqi). *Syed Abdul Subhan (shaheed) TATTLA FAMILY 34,12,L #CH. SUFYAN ALI TATTLA ,...TATTLA .FAMILY CH ,ARSHAD UK . #.CH SADIQ TATTLA..CH RAFIQ TATTLA..'COSTUME..CH MUGESS TATTLA ;UK.CH MAJEED TATTLA ,,COSTUME,,CH MUNIR TATTLA ,,CH ZAHEER TATTLA,, CH SAIF TATTLA;,UK . #.CH WAQAS TATTLA,, # CH WASIM TATTLA ;RAS.;AIRPORT.CH NADEEM UK #.CH AWAIS TATTLA ;UK CH ABID TATTLA;UK. CH SHAHID TATTLA ..CH NAZIM TATTLA #,,CH WAQAR TATTLA ,,CH MAJID TATTLA ,,CH ZUBAIR TATTLA ,,CH SHOIAB ALI TATTLA;UK # CH MUDASEER TATTLA,, UK CH KAZEEM TATTLA CH ZAHEEB TATTLA UK CH ,DEAN ,UK CH ,,ALI HAMZA TATTLA FROM CHECHAWATNI 34 /12 L virk family Ch.SADE MUHAMMAD virk decided for migration from gujranwala to chichawatni VIRK family moved from the Division of Gujranwala Punjab in 1932 . britsh govetment developed irrigation system in this regin . Here is a list of famous personalities of the virk family ' *CH. MUHAMMAD ASHRAF VIRK' *'CH. MUHAMMAD AFZAL VIRK' *CH. Dr.MUHAMMAD ZAFAR IQBAL virk (late) *CH. IJAZ AHAMID VIRK (maintenance engineer ras gas qater) *CH. MUDASSAR MAROOF VIRK (ADOVACATE) *CH. MUBASHAR MAROOF VIRK (mechanical engineer mirfa gas plant abu dhabi) *CH. IMRAN AFZAL VIRK (electrical engineer OAG dasisland abu dhabi) *CH. KASHIF IMRAN VIRK(ADOVACATE) *CH. WAHEED IMRAN VIRK( electrica engineer pass maintenance department ) *CH. SUFYAN AFZAL VIRK (ADOVACATE) 34/12L it most famous chack of chichawatni because it largest chack in land division all owaner able familves living in 34/12L like chander, cheema ,chattha,gill,bajwa,titala,kallow,virk,wrich,dhallow,dhanisia,arain,but the most fames family is meer because more then 50%land of 34/12L own by same family ( previsly ) youngster of chak no 39/12-L there are many young and able boys lives in this chak but a new youngster who made his mark as IT professional is the student of MCS in virtual universty pakistan is''' FAKHAR-E-MOHSIN ALI TIPU''', who studied in a real johar collage sahiwal where he complete his ICS and then he joind BZU to complete his BCS now he is doing his MCS in virtual universty pakistan in full maintaind environment and now he is a responsible man of all media and press club relavent activities in all the city. But the story is not end here and a very talented young man is the Ch.Mubasher Tariq Advocate son of the Nazim of uc 54 Ch.Tariq Aziz and he has the ability to take the responsibilities of politics in future. Hounerable personalities of this village are Ch Muhammad Aslam Chairman,Hafiz Zafer Iqbal,Hafiz Hafeez Ahmad,Ch Muhammad Yaqoob. Hounerable personalities of this village are Ch Hafiz Muhammad Irshad Hussaini and Ch Muhammad Ayub Hassaini (late) . He was the best player of bedminton in district Sahiwal. He was the businessman. His 4 son live in UK. They all well esteblished .CH Haroon Ayub .Ch Irfan Ayub . Ch Rizwan Ayub . Ch Imran Ayub(mani) he is a best cricketer. Category:families Families